Fallen Angel
by Elizabeth Nichole
Summary: He's bored to death in Heaven. He's all alone in Hell. What happens when Andy Biersack comes to Earth for a quick visit, but ends up forming a band and meeting the love of his life? Will his mortal girlfriend accept him for who he is, a fallen angel?
1. Preface

New Story! I don't know what category to put this in. Before you start, the preface is in the future compared to the story. And this is like the last book in the Twilight series. It's one story, but it has two 'books' in it. The first book, including the preface, is in Brea's POV. The second book is in Andy's POV. And both POV will be during the same time, so it'll be mentioning somethings twice. Understand? Ok! I was inspired by Black Veil Brides' new song, Fallen Angels.

* * *

><p>Preface:<p>

~October 30, 2012~

I starred into the icy, blue eyes that concentrated on my face. I began to chuckle as a random memory popped into my head.

"What's on your mind, darling?" the dark hired boy asked me.

"This isn't Facebook. You do't have to ask what's on my mind." I replied with a soft laugh.

"Facebook doesn't call you darling does it?"

"No."

"So what are you thinking about."

"Just... If Alex never died, I would've never heard about you."

"If you never heard about me, you would've never been in the front row of that concert."

"If I was never at the front row of that concert, you would've never fell for such an ugly, imperfect, broken girl."

"Brea, you are perfect just the way you are."

"No I'm not. I haveso many secrets I can't even bring myself to tell you."

"It's okay, I have a secret too."

"I have not one, but many."

"But mine could ruin our future together."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Close your eyes." he commanded. I did as I was told. I cringed as I began to hear the disgusting and strange noise coming from my boyfriend.

"What is that? Are you okay?" I asked as I heard his grunts of pain.

"I'm fine. Just keep you eyes closed." he said though a straining voice. The noise that made me cring finally stopped.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked anxiously.

"Sure." he said. I opened my eyes to see Andrew causually standing tall with his arms folded across his bare chest. At first, I saw nothing wrong with him. Then I noticed the two large, black wings sprouted from his back. I starred at his back as I traced over the feathers coming out of his back.

"You're an... Angel." I said quietly in disbelief.

"Not an angel.. A Fallen Angel." Andy corrected me.


	2. Chapter 1

Alex is a guy. Just wanna get that clear.

* * *

><p>~August 18, 2011~<p>

"Five more minutes." I begged my mom as she shook me to get me out of bed.

"But you have school today.. And Alex is on the phone." she replied.

"Ugh.. Fine." I said as I snatched the phone from her grasp.

"Don't be on there too long. You need to start getting ready soon."

"Okay!" I shouted as I closed the door to have a private conversation. As soon as I said hello, Alex began singing into the phone.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday little darling! Happy birthday to you!" he sung into the phone.

"Little darling? Really Alex, really?"

"It's the best I could come up with. And you are my little darling. You know that, right?"

"Yes. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"Are you coming to drive me to school?"

"Yea, I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay." I said as a smile crept on my face. We eventually ended our conversation, and I rushed into the closet to pick out an outfit. I decided to wear my white skinny jeans and an Elmo shirt. I walked into the bathroom so I could put on my eyeliner and tease my hair. I looked at my bleached blonde hair in the mirror. I began combing it out as my neon pink coon tails became visible. By the time I finished, Alex was already waiting for me. I greeted him with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, babe." he said with a huge grin. He took his arm and wrapped in a loving embrace before letting go and walking to his car. I loved Alex, but there wasn't that feeling of butterflies when he talked to me or hugged me; there wasn't that amazing feeling of sparks when he kissed me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Alex opened my door for me. I hopped in and began getting lost in my thoughts.

~oOo~

We were almost to school when Alex's car began making a strange noise. Soon, it broke down two blocks on the way to school.

"Alex," I whined, "I thought you were going to get your car fixed. This is the third time it's done this."

"I know. I'll get it fixed after school. Come on, we'll just have to walk." Alex retorted. He hopped out of the car and bagan walking down the sidewalk. After a little bit of walking, we were across the road from school. Alex stopped and began searching for something in his backpack as I began crossing the road. When he looked up to see that I was almost to the school, he called out to me.

"Wait!" he yelled from across the road. I stopped and turned around. Without looking, he dashed out into the street. A worried look spread across my face as I seen a speeding car coming towards Alex.

"Get out of the way! Move, Alex! There's a car about to hit you! Alex, can you hear me?" I shouted. He never looked up from the ground. I soon realized he had his earbuds in. I quickly threw my bag down on the ground and rushed to pull him out of the way. One of the teachers saw me and grabbed my arm.

"It's too late. You can't go out there! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she asked me.

"No, I'm trying to keep someone from getting killed!" I yelled as I began tugging at her wrist so she would release hold of my arm. She looked up and began to look at my sadly as a screech was heard. I turned to see what she was looking at. Tears welled up in my eyes as I seen Alex's dying body laying in the middle of the street. I turned to see the driver of the car. Of course, another high schooler who can't drive at all. I felt my knees go weak as I fell to the fround. I lost... Alex. I cried until I could cry no more.

* * *

><p>I know it was a little rushed towards the end. Sorry for that. Since the preface was so short, I made the first chapter longer. Was it a fail? Umm, review please? For every two reviews, there'll be a new chapter before Sunday. Sundy is my updating day BTW. Soo, yea.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

I think this'll be like the last time I post the day it is. Oh and for the last chapter, I couldn't think of a better day to make Brea's birthday so I used mine. XD And this one's kinda sad. So you were warned. And Mrs. Melton is Alex's mom because his name was Alex Melton (: This also has some song lyrics in it. They're from So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold.

* * *

><p>~August 21, 2011~<p>

I starred at the brick building that people dressed in black were crowding around and rushing into. My mother began nudging on my back. I refused to move. I couldn't move.

"Honey, you have to go in there. You're the bravest girl I know. You can do it." she said with a small smile and a bit of encouragement in her voice. I didn't move. It's not that I didn't want to, but I couldn't move. I simply shook my head as I begna to cry again. Her eyes filled with disappointment.

"I can't do it, Mom." I said as I began to walk back to the car.

"What happened to the fearless girl that would do anything without thinking twice? What happened to the Brea that went... To your father's funeral without refusing to go in that door?"

"That Brea left. That Brea now realizes what a funeral truly is. I was six when that happened anyway. I didn't know funerals were supposed to seem so sad and depressing." I said as I tried to open the locked car door. My mom came rushing to my side as she grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the building. Instantly, Mrs. Melton came and gave me a big hug. As I seen the sadness in her eyes, I couldn't believe how selfish I was being in the parking lot. I patted her back before parting to sign the guest list. My hand was shaking so much; it took me two tries to write my name down so that it was readable. Mrs. Melton pointed down one of the halls, and I began walking to it. I seen a sign that read:

_Parlour A  
>Alex Melton<br>16 year old son of April Melton and Tommy Melton_

Why did this happen to him? Why did this happen to Alex?

"I'm sorry that the one you were in love with died." my mom said in attempt to comfort me. I immediately flinched at the words that came out of her mouth, _in love._ Was I actually ever in love with Alex? I know he was in love with me, he told me several time. But did I ever say it to him? I knew I loved him, but I don't think I was ever in love. By now I had worked the courage to step inside the room full of mourning people. I groaned as I seen all the people crowding around the casket. I at least wanted one last look at my boyfriend. Or who was my boyfriend. Eventually, the people cleared leaving only one or two little groups of people talking. I slowly stood up and made my way down the little aisle between the two rows of pews. I nearly gasped when realization hit me. My knees went weak and I fell to the ground. I tried to grab onto the casket for support, but it was no use. I was already on the ground once again in tears. How will I live without the one I loved? I nearly wanted to call out to Alex, wanting to tell him what I was feeling right now. I had so much to say, but he was so far away. I sighed as I realized I would need to adjust to the long life ahead of me that I'll have without my Alex. Time will still turn the pages of the book it's burning. His pain was gone; his hands were untied. So many thoughts were running through my mind right now. My mom began to rush to the front to take me home when she noticed I was fixing to have a panic attack. I got up and rested my hand on the casket.

"You're so far away and I need you to know..." I couldn't finish because I was being pulled away by my mom.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, there will probably be some errors in this chapter. I mean, there have been quite a few already, but umm.. I can't look at the keyboard because I can't move my neck. Long story -_- And this is fer sure.. And I mean fer sure, the last time I post the date xD

* * *

><p>~September 27th~<p>

I had been sitting here for the past thrity minutes. I hated this place already, and this was the first time I had ever been here. Therapy. Do I really need therapy? I pulled down my VersaEmerge shirt as I turned to look at the door. There was some boy coming in. He looked about my age and had black and purple hair. In one quick head tilt, he had his hair out of his eyes. His eyes... They were beautiful. They were this amazing blue color. Almost appeared purple in a way. I gave him a small smile as he took the seat next to me. He pulled out his iPod and loud rock music came flowing out of the earbuds. He had been sitting there for five minutes, slightly moving his head back and forth to the energetic music, before pulling an earbud out and offering it to me. I smiled and took it from his grasp.

"Thanks." I whispered as I concentrated on his snake bites.

"No problem." he said with a little laugh.

"So why are you here?"

"Best friend committed suicide three months ago. And you?"

"I'm so sorry! Well, I'm here because my boyfriend got killed in a car accident... And the worst part is, I could've saved him, but someone let me."

"That sounds awful."

"It was." I said truthfully. A therapist peeked into the lobby and pulled out her chart.

"Brea Wheeler?" she asked she eyed me. I slowly stood up and was about to follow her before turning down to look at the mystery boy.

"Never caught your name. And what band is that? They're pretty good. And that's a good song." I said.

"Oh, name's Damien. And the band is Black Veil Brides. The song's Knives and Pens. It's my favorite." he replied as he glared up at me.

"Cool.. Black Veil Brides? I'll have to check them out when I get home." I whispered to myself as I began to follow the nurse to the back where all the rooms were. I began to look around. This was the first time I had ever been to Therapy. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Was I supposed to see those weird couches with shrinks sitting next to them? Or a group of people sitting in a circle talking about similar experiences? I was led to a little room. It looked quite calm. No weird couch, no other people. Just me and the nurse. She led me to a sofa and she sat in a chair across from me.

"So.. How exactly does this work?" I asked as I began to look around the room.

"Well, first you need to tell me what's bothering you." she replied softly.

"I.. I feel like I murdered my boyfriend."

"How?"

"I seen him dying, but I didn't help." I said. She looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry. We were running behind today, so we got you in late. Your appoinment's already over. See you next Tuesday." she said as she waved a little goodbye. I gently closed the door behind and led myself to the lobby. That wasn't that bad. Hmm, I think I might enjoy it here. I turned to see Damien no longer sitting in the lobby. I turned and walked out the door to see my mom pulling up in her car.


	5. Chapter 4

Brea finally discovered BVB! And oh emm gee! The Legacy music video is like the best thing I've ever seen.. And I think there needs to be a music video for God Bless You! XD I'm going to quit talking now.

* * *

><p>After the silent ride home, I walked up to my room and pulled out my laptop. I went on Youtube to find the band Damien told me about. I put my fingers on the keyboard but didn't type anything.<p>

"Shit," I murmured, "I already forgot the band's name." I thought for a long time, but nothing came to mind. I soon gave up and began looking around my room. An I See Stars poster caught my eye so I decided to listen to Wonderland to pass the time. I quickly had the title typed out and scrolled down to see the song. I soon got bored and began looking through the suggestions. I seen a song called Perfect Weapon followed by the name Black Veil Brides. Black Veil Brides. That sounded so familiar. I scrolled down to look at the suggestions for that song. There were many bands I enjoyed listening to like Vampires Everywhere!, Panic! At The Disco, Get Scared, VersaEmerge, and D.R.U.G.S. But then I seen a song called Knives and Pens. For some reason it reminded me of Damien. I clicked on the music video and heard exactly what I did earlier. Black Veil Brides! How could I forget it was them? I smiled as I acknowledged my victory.

"Brea, you have done it again." I said full of pride. My mom came upstairs. She bursted through the door and a concerned look crossed her face as she glanced at the laptop.

"Another emo band?" she asked.

"So what if they are! Shouldn't change someone's opinion of them."

"It's just... The song title. Knives and Pens?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Please don't tell me it's a cry for help!"

"Cry for help?"

"Suicide! Brea, you aren't having suicidal thoughts are you?"

"No! If I were suicidal there would be hidden razors, everything would be dark, I would have no color in my wardrobe, and I would compain all the time."

"Okay.. Just.. Talk to me if something's wrong." she said.

"I will." I promised. She tilted her head to the laptop.

"How about we check out some more of Black Veil Bride's songs?" Mom asked with a little smile. I soon seen a friend request on Facebook. I went to look who it was. Damien! A huge smile spread across my face.

"Actually, can we listen to them later?" I asked.

"Oh yea, sure." she said as she left the room. A soon as I clicked to accept Damien's friend request someone sent me a chat message. Of course, it was Damien.

_Damien - Haii hun :)_

_Brea - Damien!_

_Damien - Excited are we?_

_Brea - Yessssss!_

_Damien - Why? Lol_

_Brea - Not sure :/_

_Damien - Umm, ooookay then. Sorry but I gotta go :P_

_Brea - K hun _

_Damien is offline. _

Boredom... What to do to pass the time? Hmm, I went back to Youtube and began to look at more BVB songs. There were so many fans yet I have never heard of this band. And they played the kind of music I liked. I went through nearly every single song they had, including the ones on their new album coming out, the Knives and Pens acoustic version, and ones made before their first album came out when I seen a music video with THE LEGACY in capital letters above it. It only had about 400 views so I though it might have been a parody, but then I realized it had just been released. It was so amazing! I listened to it on repeat for hours.. I belted the chorus with all my heart as I stood on my bed.

_Whoa, The Legacy!_

_Born from a dream_

_Long at the wings_

_Rose from the street_

_With the hands of destiny_

* * *

><p>Worse chapter so far... But it was kinda awkward.. So I didn't really know what to put. And thanks to Charlie Crunkarr for giving my the lyrics to The Legacy. Umm... And The Legacy is an awesome video if you haven't seen it yet, better than Fallen Angels in my opinion. Lol, and I know it's still like 2010 in the story and Fallen Angels and The Legacy didn't come out until this year. Just ignore that. And next chapter it's going to skip all the way to March 2011.. Coz that was the month of the best night of my life 3 Me and Charlie were partying it up.. Until concert mom got bitchy -.- But umm... Just to let you know, it won't skip as much when I write this in Andy's POV.. And surprisingly, I'm almost done with Brea's POV. It was kinda boring... I won't do much after the nect chapter. K, so.. I'm done rambling about shit you don't care about. Oh, and, Damien is Brea's new BFF! Cute, isn't it? xD<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

K, so I realized the dates have been all mixed up xP Wait, did I say that in the last chapter? Oh well...

* * *

><p>~Two months before April 27th, 2012~<p>

I've been a fan of BVB for at least seven or eight months now. I have to say, without Damien I think I might've killed myself by now. And I'm not joking when I say that. I heard someone cough, as if trying to get my attention. I turned to see Damien looking at me as he was sprawled across my bed. Oh yea! Did I mention Damien and I have been dating for three months? I walked over and pushed him over to make room for me to lay beside him. He smiled as he patted a small spot on the edge of the bed.

"Damien... Come on! Scoot your fat ass over!" I said as I tried to push him over some more.

"You're calling me the fat ass?" he asked as he bursted out laughing.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm just kidding.. Here." he said as he made his way to the other side of the bed, leaving me a huge spot to lay in. I crawled in the bed and I grabbed my laptop. I logged onto Facebook to see anything about BVB or if any other bands had posted something about being a part of the many tours going on at this time of year. I had been scrolling down and then I seen it! My heart nearly skipped a beat. I began to look around. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for. Maybe a big pile of cash to buy a ticket. I clicked on the URL that was included in the post. It led me to a sight called . I began to look at the dates. I scrolled down, nearly disappointed when there wasn't anything about Tennessee on the first page. I clicked and began looking at the rest of the dates on the second page. I whispered them to myself as I quickly scrolled over them.

"Florida.. Tennessee.. Kentucky," I paused as I realized what I just said," TENNESSEE!"

"Geez, what is so exciting?" Damien asked as he opened his eyes.

"B-B-Black..."

"Black...?"

"Black Veil Brides.. They're coming... To... Nashville in two months!"

"Oh, I know. I already have two tickets." he replied with a huge grin.

"You douche! You could've told me!" I said as I hit his arm playfully. He laid back down, only a small chuckle being heard from him. Oh. My. God. I'm going to see my favorite band.. I smiled as I fell asleep in Damien's arms.

* * *

><p>Finally, I can get to the concert. Yea, nothing's really gonna happen between now and the concert so I'm just gonna skip to the concert in the next chapter. Then after that, there's only one more left before we go into Andy's POV ^^<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

God, the last chapter was short xP To make up for that, I wrote a long chapter.. Or at least it looked long when I wrote it on paper. Yes, I write some of my chapters on paper... Only when I'm bored and can't get on the computer though. So, here it is.. And they're already at the concert when I begin this chapter. And you're gonna learn that Damien isn't as nice as he seems...

* * *

><p>I just... I just couldn't believe where I was! I tensed up when I realized Black Veil Brides were practicing on last time in the room behind the doors in front of me. I lost focus on the quiet sound of Knives And Pens when it faded away. I looked up at Damien to see him beaming down at me with a huge grin on his face. I looked at my phone. 5:29 p.m.! As I stuffed my phone back in my pocket, the lady behind the counter asked for our tickets and directed us to the door. We were the first ones in the giant room with booths to buy band merch and a giant stage. I let go of Damien's hand and dashed up to the stage. He struggled to keep up, but managed to get a spot next to me.<p>

~oOo~

The music died down, D.R.U.G.S. left the stage, the lights quit flashing, and the room went black. After about ten minutes of silence, the crowd began to talk to pass the time. Some began chanting in an attempt to get BVB on stage.

"Black Veil Brides will be on stage any minute!" Damien reminded me. No words came to my mouth. Only a scream that wasn't heard because the crowd began squealing when Jake was heard practicing the guitar solo for Perfect Weapon. Soon, the guitar noises got silent and you could hear it being unplugged from the amp.. Then a new one was plugged up and the crowd went wild again. Damien and I shared small talk until five familiar faces were revealed on stage. I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Hi, everybody! My name is Andy Beirsack and we are the Black Veil Brides from Hollywood, California!" Andy's voice boomed through the whole room.

"What song do you guys want us to play first?" Ash asked as he leaned towards his mic stand. A blur of noises were heard as people called out their favorite songs.

"Okay, okay. I'll be honest. I couldn't tell what you guys were saying at all," Andy started, "So I pick... You!" Andy smiled as he pointed to someone near me. I turned to see Damien starring at me. I turned the other way to see the stranger next to me also looking at me.

"Me?" I asked as I pointed to myself when everyone got silent. Andy nodded as he stretched out his arm to help me on stage. I nervously stood next to Andy as I looked at all the anxious faces starring at me.

"So what song do you wanna sing sweety?" Andy asked growing a little impatient.

"Umm... Fallen Angels?" I replied awkwardly. I looked down to see what appeared to be jealousy in Damien's eyes. Was he jealous of me? Or Andy? Or was he even jealous? I turned to see Ash and Jinxx singing the first few lines. Andy took over and began singing the first verse. He turned to look at me as I began singing the lyrics any BVB fan would know.

_"We're bored to death in Heaven_  
><em>And all alone in Hell<em>  
><em>We only want to be ourselves<em>  
><em>We scream, we shout..." <em>I grew quiet.

"_WE ARE THE FALLEN ANGELS_!" Andy sang with passion. Almost like he was trying to reveal an unbelievable secret.

"Was Andy a Fallen Angel?" I joked to myself. The song ended and I made my way back to my spot in the crowd.

~oOo~

"Are you going to come meet the band with me?" I asked Damien as we stood in the center of the room.

"Actually, I have to do something..." he trailed off.

"Umm, what the hell do you have to do at midnight?"

"It's nothing, okay?" he replied. He gave me a hug before walking out into the parking lot. I turned and went out the other door towards the tour buses. When I got there, I managed to shove my way through the large group of people.

"Fallen Angels girl!" Andy yelled to get my attention. I smiled weakly as I slowly approached him. Time seemed to stop when I starred into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Hey! Uh, do you think you could take a picture of me and CC?" I asked as CC approached me.

"Yea, sure." Andy said as he snatched my phone from my hand. I stood with CC for nearly a minute before Andy finally gave my phone back to me.

"There's no picture... Only your number?" I asked confused. I starred at my phone, reading Andy Beirsack in my contact list over and over.

"Yea, text me sometime. In about a month, we're coming to stay here for a couple of months to get away from all the 'California drama'." Andy retorted with a grin.

"I will." I said as I began to walk away.

"Wait! Andy yelled as he snatched my wrist to keep me from moving. He starred into my eyes for a while before he... KISSED ME? I starred at him wide-eyed before awkwardly walking to the parking lot. I walked to where Damien parked his car, but there was nothing there. Tears started seeping out of my eyes as I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I felt a piece of paper and pulled it out. It was a note from Damien.

_Brea,  
>I don't think I love you anymore. Actually, I'm not sure if I ever loved you. I didn't want to break your heart, but the only way was to leave without you at this concert. I know I'm a douche for doing this to you, but it was the only way. You won't be seeing me at Therapy anymore. Goodbye, Brea.<br>__Sincerely,  
>Damien<em>

I began to cry even harder as I walked towards the band. At least I'd be safer with them while I waited for my mom to pick me up.

"You're back?" Jake asked as I caught his eye.

"Oh, uh.. Um, yea." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"My boyfriend dumped me and left me here."

"YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND?" Andy asked.

"Andy, why are you freaking out?" asked CC.

"It's nothing!" I chimed in quickly.

"Oooookay..." CC retorted.

"So do you need a ride home?" Andy asked.

"That would be great." I said. Andy led me to a black Ford car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I slid in as I smiled and looked up at him. He got in and pulled a map out of the glove box.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

"You keep a map with you?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I gotta know how to get to concert venues somehow."

"I guess so..."

"So do you live in Nashville?"

"Actually, I live in Murfreesboro. It's not too far."

"I think I know how to get there. We came that way." Andy retorted.

~oOo~

We talked about everything. Things started to get a little awkward when Andy asked me about Damien.

"Sorry for kissing you earlier... I just.. Couldn't... Stop myself..." he said as he looked down.

"It's okay.. I-" I got cut off by his phone ringing. He groaned before answering it.

"Hello?... Oh Jake... Yea, I'll be there in a bit... I'll just meet you in Kentucky... Yea, she's fine... You're sure?... You are right. Your senses have never failed... Okay, bye!" Andy said as he hung up his phone.

"Jake? As in Jake Pitts?" I asked.

"Yea." he retorted.

"So what did you mean when you said his senses never failed?"

"Oh, uh, nothing!"

"Hey, take a right and my house is the third one on the left."

"Okay." Andy replied. The street light lit up his car and I seen his features real well. Tall, skinny, a little bit of muscle... And black eyes? Strange. His body was perfect. And I wasn't just saying that because he was a rock god! There wasn't a single flaw anywhere.

"Andy, your face... It's so flawless." I said. I instantly covered my mouth and my cheeks turned deep red from embarrassment.

"Uhh, I guess that's the way God made me..." he trailed off. I waved as I got out of his car.

"Bye! And I have a name.. It's Brea!" I shouted as I walked towards my house.

"Bye, and remember to text me! Or call me!" he said before I unlocked the door.


	8. Chapter 7

K, I kinda wanna skip this chapter, but I can't.. Soo, I've pretty much got all of Andy's POV figured out... Umm, last chapter in Brea's POV :P And there were some questions from the last chapter.. 1. I'm not really sure how to spell Biersack, but I think I spelled it wrong in the last chapter.. 2. The note got in Brea's pocket when Damien hugged her. 3. I'm not sure if Andy does really drive a black Ford. It's just the first thing that came to mind, lol. 4. Andy probably does ride in the tour bus, but who the hell wants to drive a huge tour bus just to take someone home? XD 5. Andy's eye color is naturally black, but they change blue when he's not comfortable, like when he's near a bunch of fans. But they change black when he's comfy, like when he was with Brea and when he's with the band... Understand the answers? It's the best I could explain..

* * *

><p>~1 Month Later~<p>

Do I text him? I know he gave me his number, but I don't wanna seem like I'm bothering him.. But he did say he would be in Nashville for the next couple of months. Come on Brea. Just say hi and click the send button. I'd been repeating this to myself for the past hour. I picked up my phone. I quickly typed in hey and sat my phone back on the bed without sending the message. I huffed, I'm making this so much harder than it has to be. I turned to look at my phone. I closed my eyes and hit the send button. Shit, what have I done? A couple of minutes passed. Nothing, just silence. I thought I just sent the message, so he probably just got it. A few more minutes passed. Okay, maybe he's busy. I looked at the clock. Almost eleven. I should probably go to bed. Don't want be all tired for the last day of school. I turned out the light and laid down. As soon as I closed my eyes, Youth And Whisky began playing from my phone. I groaned as I turned to see who was calling. Andy!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Look, I don't know how you got my number, but don't text me anymore. And don't call this number either." he said pissed off.

"Andy, calm down."

"How did you get this number?"

"You gave it to me."

"When?"

"At the last concert in Nashville."

"Do I know you? Did we talk much?"

"I'm Brea. Remember?"

"No."

"Fallen Angels girl? You gave me a ride home and kissed me..."

"Oh! It's you! Now I remember."

"Okay, good. I wanna stay and talk, but I have school tomorrow. I should probably go to bed."

"Yea, me and Matt have some things to do."

"Matt? Matt Good?"

"Umm, yea. He came with us."

"Oh cool. Talk tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll text you in the morning." he said before he hung up. I smiled as heat rose to my face. I turned my phone and turned the light in my room off.

~oOo~

"Five more minutes." I moaned as I felt someone shaking me.

"The bus gets here in five minutes! You slept in." my mom said as I began to sat up. I jumped out of bed and took a look at my hair. A simple ponytail would have to do. I sighed as I rushed to the closet. Black skinny jeans and my purple BOTDF shirt would be fine. No one said I had to look perfect for the last day of school. I turned to look at myself in the mirror right after I threw my clothes on. No! There was a huge stain right now on the unicorn's head! Ugh, could this day get any worse? I huffed in frustration as I grabbed some money for lunch and ran out the door. The bus slowly pulled up to the bus stop across the street and I quickly walked over to catch up with my two friends, Xavier and Amber. Amber glanced at me before speaking.

"How long did you think you could keep it a secret?" she asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely clueless. Amber glared at Xavier before snatching the magazine he was holding from his grasp.

"This."

"What?" I asked, only starring at the cover of the new AP magazine with A Day To Remember on it. She scoffed and flipped through the pages quickly. She stopped at one and pointed to a picture that seemed oh so familiar. Someone got a picture of that? And Andy didn't tell me last? I started freaking out.

"That's not me!" I said as quickly as I realized what it was.

"Umm, let's read the article. Andy Biersack was seen kissing a fan. He claims her name is Brea, but she's better known as Fallen Angels girl. He said they're not dating. He only kissed her and gave her ride home. He met her at the concert in Nashville for the AP Tour." she trailed off.

"I swear that's not me!" I replied in a high pitch voice. My phone began ringing. Great, someone texted. I pulled out my phone to see a text from Andy.

_'hey fallen angels girl(;'_

"Let me see!" Amber yelled as she took my phone from me.

"No! That's my phone!" I said as I tried reaching over Xavier when he stepped in the way.

"Fallen Angels girl?" she yelled as she read the text.

"Uhh, hi?" I said as I blushed. Amber no longer seemed pissed. A huge grin appeared on her face as she started piling on question after question.

"Is Andy a good kisser? What was it like riding in his car? Is he even hotter in person and up close? Are you guys dating? Are you guys gonna see each other again? Are you friends with the other members?" she asked quickly. Xavier rolled his eyes as he remained quiet. I took a minute to think about all the questions she asked me.

"Yes, kinda awkward, definitely yes, no, probably, and not really." I said slowly, trying to think about her questions. I climbed into the bus and found a seat in the middle. Amber slid beside me with a stupid grin on her face. What was going through her head? Just a minute ago she was pissed then jealous, and now she's happy? I just don't understand her...

~oOo~

The school day was over! This year was finally over. Everyone buzzed around the school as they got signatures in their yearbooks and got each others' numbers. I quietly walked over to a tree and sat in the shade on the ground. I pulled out my phone and clicked on my first contact, Andy.

'_hey, what's up?'_ I asked as I blocked the sun from my eyes. I quietly sat there for a few minutes before Love Isn't Always Fair began playing on my phone. Someone texted, hopefully Andy. I pulled the phone to my face and squinted as I tried reading my phone even though the sun was creating a glare.

'_nothing really. just in murfreesboro to go to some restaurant. wbu?' _he replied. So he's in Murfreesboro? Hmm, maybe he could give me a ride home... Maybe that would make some people at school jealous. No wait! I'm not gonna become one of those girls who shows off her rock star boyfriend everywhere she goes like a bitch. But I really need a ride home. It's a five mile walk home in the scorching sun. I heard someone coming near me and it snapped me out of my thought. I looked up to see Xavier, awkwardly standing there with a shy smile on his lips.

"So care to explain what happened earlier?" he asked as he sat down next to me. I put my phone down before glancing at it and trying to quickly type a text to send.

_'just waiting for a ride at school' _I replied. Maybe that would give him a hint. I turned to see Xavier just watching me as I texted Andy.

"Umm, you know Black Veil Brides right?" I asked.

"Yea, but I'm more of a Blood On The Dance Floor type.." he trailed off.

"I know.. But the lead singer is Andy Six.. I mean Andy Biersack."

"Okay. And?"

"He kissed me at the AP Tour after bringing me up on stage. Paparazzi must have seen it and got a pic for the magazine."

"Oh. And you're not lying? I mean, I could go around saying I kissed Jayy and everybody would believe me because they wouldn't know who he was.." he said. I nearly wanted to burst out laughing!

"True, but I know who he is so ha!"

'Yep, so are you two dating or...?"

"Uhh, actually no."

"Oh, well in that case, I have a question." he said with a flirtatious smile. Shit. Shit, shit, shit! I tried to avoid looking in his eyes. I mean, I love Xavier, but not like that...

"What is it?" I asked, trying to sound like I had no idea what he was talking about. He leaned closer to my face. Only a couple of inches away from me, he asked his question, his hot breath tickling the tip of my nose.

"Do you think you might wanna go out sometime...?"

"Umm, Xavier, that's sweet... But, I just don't really like you like that." I said slowly. Xavier nodded and got up and began walking away. I looked down to see I got a text from Andy about five minutes ago.

_'we're heading towards seigel high school if you want a ride...' _he said. I glanced at the sign in front of me. Funny how I forget the high school I attend. Well, I had only been coming here for a couple of months, and I have a terrible memory.

_'umm, yea. i go there. think you could come get me?' _

_'sure, we'll be there in a couple of minutes. bye'_

_'byee' _I said. I began to gather my items and when I looked up, the familiar black Ford was in front of me, filled with boys dressed in black. Ash, who was sitting in the passenger seat, rolled down his window and glared up at me.

"Umm, mind sitting in the back?" he asked.

"Uh, sure. I really don't care." I said. I opened the door and climbed in on CC's lap.

~oOo~

"The food was really good." I said as I sat next to Andy in a booth. Andy had hardly spoken all night. Worry filled his eyes. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I was too afraid to ask.

"Yea, the food was okay..." Andy said emotionless. He hardly touched any of his food and seemed so sick. I got out of the booth and signaled Andy to follow me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as soon as we were in the corner of the room.

"It's nothing.." Andy said as he glanced back at the table, as if trying to make eye contact with someone else. I turned to look over, only seeing them all look at their food as they ate the last of it. I slowly shook my head. Something was going on...

~1 Month Later~

"There's something going on! Why won't you tell me?" I asked. This is the fourth time Andy's been distant because of something, anything. I'm not sure what is was, but I was sure I was gonna find out whether he liked it or not.

"It's nothing. I promise!" Andy assured me. He's told me this already like a million times. I'm beginning to think it's something. But what?

"You know I love you."

"Yea, and that's what's bugging me."

"How?"

"Brea, do you think you might wanna go out sometime?"

"Like a date?"

"Yea. Maybe we could go eat at the Hard Rock Cafe on Friday night."

"Sure, sounds like a date." I said with a smile. I'm glad to know Andy finally got that off his mind.

~2 Months Later~

"You have to leave...?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I love you so much though." Andy replied as he began dragging his suitcase across the slick floor.

"I love you too.." I said as I watched him walk away. He'll be back in October. And we can once again see each other.

~October~

Andy's back and said he wanted to meet me here, at the old concert venue. Ironic, huh? He showed up and picked me up and took me to his apartment.

I starred into the icy, blue eyes that concentrated on my face. I began to chuckle as a random memory popped into my head.

"What's on your mind, darling?" the dark haired boy asked me.

"This isn't Facebook. You don't have to ask what's on my mind." I replied with a soft laugh.

"Facebook doesn't call you darling does it?"

"No."

"So what are you thinking about."

"Just... If Alex never died, I would've never heard about you."

"If you never heard about me, you would've never been in the front row of that concert."

"If I was never at the front row of that concert, you would've never fell for such an ugly, imperfect, broken girl."

"Brea, you are perfect just the way you are."

"No I'm not. I have so many secrets I can't even bring myself to tell you."

"It's okay, I have a secret too."

"I have not one, but many."

"But mine could ruin our future together."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Close your eyes." he commanded. I did as I was told. I cringed as I began to hear the disgusting and strange noise coming from my boyfriend.

"What is that? Are you okay?" I asked as I heard his grunts of pain.

"I'm fine. Just keep you eyes closed." he said though a straining voice. The noise that made me cringe finally stopped.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked anxiously.

"Sure." he said. I opened my eyes to see Andrew causually standing tall with his arms folded across his bare chest. At first, I saw nothing wrong with him. Then I noticed the two large, black wings sprouted from his back. I starred at his back as I traced over the feathers coming out of his back.

"You're an... Angel." I said quietly in disbelief.

"Not an angel.. A Fallen Angel." Andy corrected me.

* * *

><p>Wow, I know this was rushed at parts, but I gotta start on Andy's POV before I forget all my good ideas XD Review? Please. And tell me if you have any ideas for what three of the band members could be. I decided to make Ash and Andy really close, and you'll find out why next chapter ;) And there will definitely be more Matt Good now that it's in Andy's POV! He's my secret lover XD (insider) So all of the band members are gonna have a special power. And there will be three other bands to be mentioned now. And you'd be surprised who one of them is.. I bet BVB hates their music, but they seem like the type who'd be perfect for this story XDD And D.R.U.G.S. is another band. They won't be mentioned a lot, but Matt Good will because well.. You'll just have to wait. The last band is similar to BVB and they'll all be something too... Hehe, lots of supernatural shit gonna go on XD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Andy's POV! Yay! XD Lalala, gotta think about what happens in Heaven and Hell now XD

* * *

><p>Falling, falling, falling... Ugh, I hate this. Stupid ass hole kicked me out of Heaven. But what about Ash and Matt? They better get the fuck down here. I opened my eyes to see flames. Great. I'm in Hell, again. Well, I'm certainly not living down here. Guess it's time to visit Earth for the first time. Wee.. I'm so excited. I rolled my eyes as I began to concentrate as my surroundings blurred around me. I opened my eyes to see Brock and Amy in front of me. They were pretty much like my parents since my real ones were... Umm, I'm not really sure. Apparently, they're angels who took the form of a normal human and have lived down here for a pretty long time. They agreed to foster me if I ever had to live here, on Earth.<p>

"Haven't seen you in a while, Andy." Amy said as she poured me a glass of water.

"You know, you don't really seem much like an angel..." Brock said as he studied my looks, especially my sprouted wings. Yea, I wasn't your average angel. In fact, I'm not an angel. I'm a fallen angel. Of course, my wings were white, but as soon as I got into an argument with the Archangel, I was kicked out of Heaven and my wings turned black.

"Yea, I know. But not all angels are what people picture.." I replied. I had long, black hair. Very fluffy hair might I add. I easily got along with people, but if you piss me off... Well, look where I am now. I enjoyed wearing black. I had tattoos. I've been to Earth before. But only to go to Sunset Strip Tattoos. Did I like being an outcast among most of the angels? No, but I really don't care. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch as I began watching what was on T.V.

"How do you plan to make a living down here? I mean, it's not like you'll be going back to Heaven anytime soon." Amy said.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"Well, you've always been very musical. I remember you had a great voice as a little kid."

"Maybe I'll start a band. You think I can live here until it starts getting big?"

"You think it will?"

"I hope so..."

"I guess. Just as long as you don't get Brock to announce you as Little Johnny Rickfield every time you enter a room." said she.

"I miss those days..." I said. She began to laugh as she picked up the phone when it began ringing. I turned my attention back to the T.V. While I was watching, I could hear someone knocking on their door. I noticed Brock get up and open it.

"Uhh.. Andy." he said, trying to get my attention. I turned to see Ash and Matt standing in the doorway.

"What happened this time?" Matt asked.

"Kicked out for good?" Ash interjected.

"Got into an argument with the Archangel, and yep." I replied as I began to groan.

"What did you argue about?" Matt retorted.

"I don't know, but you know how she can be..."

"Sandra can be a bitch.."

"Oh I know!"

"So how you gonna make a living?" Matt asked.

"I haven't really thought about it.." I replied.

"You have a wonderful voice! And Ash can play the bass or guitar, right?" Amy said.

"I play both. Andy you can sing actually.." Ash retorted.

"Okay. Shall we go?" Matt asked.

"Go where?" I replied.

"You'll see." Ash said. We all got together and closed our eyes. I opened them to find myself standing in L.A. There were three guys standing in front of us. All were wearing black and had fairly long, black hair.

"Who are they?" I asked dryly.

"This is Jake. That's Jinxx. And he's CC." Ash replied.

"Why are they here?"

"You've always wanted a band, so I found these people."

"But what about... you know."

"Oh yea! Being a fallen angel? Don't worry."

"Dude, you just blew my cover! Now they know!" I yelled.

"Don't worry.." Jake said.

"Yea, we all know what that's like." Jinxx added.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a vampire." Jake replied.

"And I'm werewolf, but I won't eat you." Jinxx said as he laughed.

"What about you?" I asked as I pointed towards CC.

"Oh. Well, uh, I actually don't have any powers..." he trailed off.

"Why didn't you get a member with a power?" I asked as I turned my head towards Ash.

"There was only one other person that can play the drums and has powers.. And you two don't get along.." Ash retorted.

"Is it Sandra?"

"Yea."

"So what instruments do you play?"

"I'm the lead guitarist." Jake said.

"I'll be second guitarist."Jinxx added.

"Do you even know about powers?" I asked before CC could speak.

"Well, my mom's actually a witch." he replied.

"Okay, so what do you play?"

"Drums." he retorted. I nodded. I guess this might work..

"Names?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Band names.."

"Okay... What about Third World Avenue?" he asked.

"Nah, we could call it Biersack!" I replied. Everyone began laughing. Not the best name.

"What about Black Veil Brides?" Jinxx asked.

"How'd you come up with that?"

"Grew up going to a Catholic church." he said. I mouthed out an 'oh'. I knew all about the Catholic beliefs so I didn't even ask.

"Umm, it's getting dark, so we should probably go..." Jake said. He walked towards a group of five guys who were starring at him like they had been waiting on him. They were similar looking to us..

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They're Vampires Everywhere!" Jinxx replied.

"Yea, but why would Jake go hang out with them?"

"He's going with them to meet up with the rest of the coven."

"Coven..?"

"He's a vampire. Remember?"

"Oh yea!"

"I should go. Almost dark and there's a full moon." Jinxx said as he ran off. I waved as I turned to look at CC, Ash, and Matt standing beside each other. Matt's phone vibrated and he pulled it out to check it.

"I need to go see Craig about something." he said.

"Who's Craig?" I asked.

"The singer of our band."

"Oh okay." I said as he began to head towards a car.

"Well, let's go to the condo." Ash said as he began walking along the sidewalk.

"Condo?" I asked.

"Yep, already rented one for you."

"Okay. You be staying with me?"

"Yea." he said. We began walking into the dark as Black Veil Brides filled my head. This might actually work.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm depressed :c I never got a Justin Bieber cookie AND Amy Winehouse died.. This has been a terrible week XD Well, I'm gonna turn on some depressing classical music. I have no clue how this chapter will end up.. I think Scout will be introduced in this chapter. Since I don't know how she really met Andy, I'm just gonna make something up. I know what I put isn't true but oh wellllll :P

* * *

><p>I woke up before Ash did. I went downstairs to make some breakfast. After making some eggs and eating them, Jinxx randomly showed up at my house.<p>

"You scared the shit outta me!" I yelled when I whirled around to see him. Beside him was a beautiful girl with long, red hair. She looked up at me with a shy smile.

"Andy, this is Sammi. Sammi, this is Andy." Jinxx said as he tried to break the awkward silence. I took a step closer and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I continued to stare. She laughed a little.

"Would you quit eyeing my girl, man?" Jinxx asked as he noticed I hadn't taken my eyes off her.

"Your girl?" I asked surprised. I looked at Jinxx as he began to kiss Sammi. Sammi was acting shy, but I knew she wasn't. I could just tell. I heard a groan behind me and turned to see Ash coming down the stairs as he rubbed his eyes.

"Where's my food?" he asked.

"I didn't make you any.." I replied. He nodded and went to give Sammi a hug.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Ash asked her with a warm smile.

"I'm great. Been doing a lot of clubbing with Jinxx lately." she retorted. Jinxx lightly blushed before beginning to talk.

"So uhh, you guys think you might wanna go with us tonight?" he asked as he looked at the floor. I turned to see if Ash was down. He nodded and we agreed to go.

~oOo~

"Andy, c'mon! Let's go!" Ash said as he put on a studded belt.

"Hold on! Let me finish writing the chorus!" I said as I sat frustrated as I starred at the paper with little writing on it. Let's see...

_One final fight for this tonight_

That's good, but what about the next line? I turned to see Ash starring at me. I scribbled something down, hoping it would work as a first song

_With knives and pens we made our plight_

"What are you writing?" Ash asked as he leaned over my shoulder.

"It's just a rough start to our first song." I replied.

~oOo~

I got out of the car and began to head to the entrance. Formula? What kind of fucking name is that? I could hear the music and see the lights from outside. This was a big mistake. Ash came up behind me and pushed me towards the door. We showed our ID's and payed our way in. I sat in the corner on one of the white couches. A girl with reddish/brownish hair came and sat next to me. I looked over at her and offered a smile when she smiled softly at me.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"My friend, Jinxx, wanted me to come. What about you?" I replied.

"Sammi Doll begged me to come."

"Wait, Sammi Doll as in Sammi, Jinxx's girlfriend?"

"That's the one." she said. We talked the entire night. At about 3:00 I decided I was ready to go.

"Hey, umm, do you need a ride home?" I asked.

"Sure." she retorted. I went to find Ash. We was sitting with a bunch of slutty girls.

"Get Jinxx to take you home, okay?" I said.

"Oooh, someone's getting lucky." Ash replied. All the girls giggled. One began searching in her purse and drew out a condom.

"Here." she said as she shoved it in my hand. I looked at her puzzled and walked off.

~oOo~

"Thanks for the ride." the girl said.

"No problem. But I never seemed to catch your name." I replied.

"It's Scout."

"Oh okay. See you soon?"

"Definitely." Scout retorted. She began to open the door, but I turned her head towards me with my hand and slowly leaned in. She closed the gap and we began to kiss. I broke the kiss and seen her smile and get out of the car. I'll definitely see her sometime soon. I opened my phone to see if I got her number. I honestly couldn't remember anything that happened. I frowned when I couldn't find her in my contacts. Maybe I'll get her number next time I see her. I went home and began to brainstorm on ideas for a love song.

_I open my lungs dear  
>I sing this song at funerals, no rush<br>__These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush  
><em>_A baby boy you held so tightly  
>This pain it visits almost nightly<br>Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch_

_ I will await dear  
>A patience of eternity, my crush<br>A universal still, no rust  
><em>_No dust will ever grow on this frame  
><em>_One million years I will say your name  
>I love you more than I can ever scream<br>_

_We booked our flight those years ago  
>I said I loved you as I left you<br>Regrets still haunt my hollow head  
>But I promised that I will see you again<br>__Again_

_I sit here and smile dear  
><em>_I smile because I think of you and I blush  
><em>_These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss  
><em>_A fuss is made of miles and travels  
>When roadways are but stones and gravel<br>A bleeding heart and conquer every crush  
><em>

_We booked our flight those years ago  
><em>_You said you loved me as you left me  
>Regrets still haunt your saddened head<br>But I promised you I will see you_

_We booked our flight those years ago  
>I said I loved you as I left you<br>Regrets no longer in my head  
>I promised you, and now I'm home again<br>__Again, again  
>I'm home again<br>__Again, again  
><em>_I'm home again_

* * *

><p>Sorry if the lyrics aren't right. I just listened to the song instead of finding them on a lyric website. K, R&amp;R? :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so... More Scout? Maybe ;)

* * *

><p>"Damn it Ash!" I yelled as I sat up in bed. He continued to stare as he tried to figure out why I was pissed.<p>

"I only said Jinxx, Sammi Doll, and one of her friends is coming..." he repeated for the sixth time. I glared at him as he stood over me. I began to run my hand through my bed head.

"Who's her friend?" I asked.

"I think her name is Scout." he replied. Shit... Not Scout!

"When are they coming?" I asked as I hopped out of bed.

"In like 10 minutes." he said as he walked out of my room. I opened my closet doors and browsed through my clothes.. I grabbed some black denim skinny jeans and a 'Drop Love, Not Bombs' shirt. I slipped them on and didn't worry about anything else. I walked by the mirror and glanced at my hair. Oh God, my hair! I looked at the clock. I only had five minutes... I turned on my straightener and began to run my fingers through my furiously as an attempt to fix my hair a little. But of course, it was no use. My hair was wavy and looked very oily. How would I fix it in like two minutes? I picked up the straightener and began to quickly run it through large strips of my hair. After a couple of minutes it looked better. It still looked awful, but it looked way better than to begin with. I sighed and opened my door, walking out to see Ash heading towards the door as someone knocked. I ran back in my room to view myself in my full body mirror. I looked pretty good for the fact that it was 8:00 in the morning. Jinxx and Sammi Doll came in hand in hand as Scout followed them. She looked amused to see me coming out of my bedroom.

"Andy?" she asked. I nodded and smiled as she ran to give me a hug.

"Hey Scout." I said as I laughed a little.

"You look good." she stated. I smiled shyly and looked at the ground as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You look... Stunning." I said. Woah, wait. Did I just say stunning? Worst mistake of my life.

"Thanks." was all she mumbled out.

"Come here! I need to show you something!" I shouted. Scout laughed at my excitement as I took her hand and led her to my room. She began to laugh as loud as she could when she took a look around my room..

"Andy, what is that?" she asked as she pointed to my bed.

"What? You don't like the Batman covers..?" I replied. She giggled and walked over to where I was standing. She took the paper I was holding and smiled softly as she read over it...

"This is beautiful.. You must really care about this girl." she said with a saddened face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just... Nevermind.." she said. I instantly decided to read her mind.. Hehe, this is why I enjoy being a fallen angel... I closed my eyes and began to look through her thoughts. I stayed like that for nearly a minute before I realized Scout had noticed. So she wanted to be 'that girl'? But she is... She doesn't know it yet.

"I do care about her..." I said. She had a small tear forming in her eye. I took my hand and lifted her head up so she was looking in my eyes.

"She's a lucky girl." Scout said.

"She is." I replied before leaning in to kiss her... She pulled away from the kiss and smiled a little...

"Wait, is that song about... me?" she asked.

"Yea.. I was thinking Mortician's Daughter would be a good name.. What do you think?"

"How did you know my dad is a mortician?"

"Uhh, umm, he's the best mortician in Hollywood."

"Oh yea." she chuckled. That was close. I narrowed my eyes as Ash sneaked up behind Scout and whispered nice save barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Watch it." I said.. Scout looked confused and turned around to see what I was starring at. She seen nothing and shrugged.

"It's the voices in your head, isn't it?" she asked while laughing. I nodded as I began to smile. Thank God she didn't wander what that was about. We closed my bedroom door and kissed and talked and kissed and talked and so on for about an hour. She grabbed her purse and stuffed her phone inside it before getting up. I kissed one last time and she walked out of my room.

* * *

><p>Fail? Probably, but I'm trying.. They start going on tour in the next chapter.. So yea, Brea won't be in the next chapter, but after that... Maybe... Ok, yes XD<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Damn, took a waaaayyyy too long break. I needed some time to think, but I only meant to be gone for like two weeks... T-T

* * *

><p>"Are you done packing?" Ash yelled from the living room. I glanced at the clock to see what his hurry was. I hesitated and started throwing everything in bags when I noticed we only had thirty more minutes to get ready.<p>

"Yea!" I yelled back. I dragged all my bags out of my bedroom and into the living room. The other three band members had already showed up at our house. They all laughed when they noticed how much I had packed.

"Andy, we'll only be gone for three or four months, not ten years." Jinxx said. I sighed and compared bags. I had five bags and everybody else only had two.

"Yea, you're right. I'll go get rid of some stuff." I mumbled.

"No, no, no! We don't have time!" Ash said as he held his hand up to stop me. I scoffed and headed towards the door. As we finished throwing our suitcases in the bus, Sammi Doll and Scout pulled up. Sammi ran to Jinxx as Scout came to me.

"Hey babe." I said with a smile.

"Hey!" she said.

"You seem happy."

"I am!"

"Why?"

"I'm coming with you for the first seven dates!"

"Woah, are you serious?"

"Yea! Don't want me to come?"

"I do, but that's a lot of driving..."

"I know, but it's worth it." she said as she smiled a cheeky smile. I laughed and hugged her as tight as I could. I said my goodbyes and stepped onto the bus.

"See you later tonight!" she shouted as she the door to her car. I nodded and closed the door for the tour bus.

"Headlining act for the AP Tour! This is the life!" CC shouted. We all cheered at our success.

"Hey, uhh, I was working on a few songs. So I'm gonna go finish them in the back." I said. They all nodded as I grabbed my music and a pencil and walked to the small room in the back of the bus. I could hear the guys laugh and yell as I tried to concentrate. No matter how much I tried to drown them out, it didn't work. I nearly gave up, then the idea hit me. Write a stupid little song. I started to brainstorm and think about things. How I was different, what I've been through. The little things like that. Fallen angel! Perfect!

~oOo~

By nightfall, I had wrote three songs. Set the World on Fire, Fallen Angel, and Rebel Love Song. Good enough for a well performance tonight. I stood in the hall and waited before seeing Craig and Matt finally leave the stage. They put up the curtain and we quietly got up on stage. I made sure the guys knew how to play the music. They didn't, so I quickly wrote down some more sheets and gave it to them to play off of. The curtain fell, the lights dimmed, the music started, and I saw her face.

~oOo~

"Great show, babe!" Scout yelled as she made her way to me after the concert. I smiled and couldn't wait for the rest of this tour.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, it was a fail. I know! Made you wait way too long for that shitty chapter :/ So here's the next one.. Hopefully it's better...

* * *

><p>My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Scout.<p>

"Hey babe." I answered.

"Hey Andy. I can't come to the next 3 shows." Scout replied.

"Why not?"

"Something came up.."

"What?"

"Well, my aunt died..."

"Oh I'm so sorry! Need to me to come with you?"

"Oh no! I'll be fine!" she said before hanging up.. Well she was quick to answer.. A little odd. I just closed my eyes and leaned back in the seat on the tour bus.

~oOo~

I woke feeling someone tapping me..

"Andy? Andy?" CC kept asking.

"What?" I asked as I yawned.

"You need to get ready. We'll be in Nashville in an hour for rehearsals and the show starts in three hours."

"Okay.. So we'll be at...?"

"Rocketown." CC replied before walking off. I nodded and got up. I walked over to my bags and grabbed some leather pants, a black shirt with holes all in it, some suspenders, and a batman button. I smiled as I held the button.

"Scout's favorite comic book character too." I whispered to myself. I got up and went to change. When I got done, I sat down and began going over the songs for tonight. After that, I glanced at the clock.. Time to fix my hair and put on my warpaint.. For tonight's show I chose to put on just some black and purple eye shadow, a few stitches, and a deep red lipstick.. Didn't feel like doing much tonight. I quickly brushed through my hair and went over it with a straightener, leaving it wavy. I teased it a little. The tour bus soon came to a stop and stepped off. I walked to the front of the building and went in. Instantly, people who had been in line for already an hour or two jumped out of their spots to take pictures with me. But I kept my eyes focused on a girl who didn't even turn to look at me.. I couldn't see her face but she had bleach blonde hair and some pink in it.. Tall, skinny.. Beautiful.. Woah, did I really just say that? I mean, I have a girlfriend... I shook my head and entered through the large doors that took me to the stage.

~oOo~ After we finished rehearsing, we left the stage. About 10 minutes later, people began rushing in.. The show was fixing to start and I would be on a hunt to find that girl..


	14. Chapter 14

D.R.U.G.S. left the stage and walked by us... The curtain was up and we quietly got on stage. Jake began to practice riffs and squealing was heard form behind the curtain. Finally, I gave the cue for the curtain to be dropped and everybody went crazy when they could see us.

"Hi, everybody! My name is Andy Biersack and we are the Black Veil Brides from Hollywood, California!" I shouted into the microphone.

"What song do you guys want us to play first?" Ash asked. Everyone began shouting different song titles..

"Okay, okay. I'll be honest. I couldn't tell what you guys were saying at all.. So.. I pick... You!" I smiled as I found the blondie from earlier.. I pointed to her as she mouthed "me?" when she pointed to herself. I nodded and stretched out my arm to help her up. I laughed as I saw a few girls jaw drop, some even trying to get up to the stage so they could be up here instead.

"So what song do you want to hear?" I asked, a little impatient since she had just been standing in a daze silently..

"Umm.. Fallen Angels?" she asked a bit nervously. The guys started playing the first few lines as I stared at the girl... She was looking into the audience, with a blank face... She almost looked sad in a way. I couldn't figure it out and just started singing. I turned to the girl expecting her to shout out the lyrics.

_"We're bored to death in heaven  
><em>_And alone in hell  
>We only want to be ourselves<br>We scream, we shout..."_ she stopped singing... At first it distracted m_e_, but I quickly got back on track.

"_We are the fallen angels!"_ I sang with passion. Wait, did I sing that with too much passion? Will they suspect something? I glanced around hesitantly. I noticed blondie was whispering something to herself as she smiled and quietly laughed.

~oOo~

Fan after fan, they just kept coming. No signs of blondie though. I bit my lip as a short girl dressed in red pants and a BVB shirt with red letters walked up. She seemed a bit nervous, but I talked to her for a few minutes.. I could see a girl walking up to where I was.. The only thing was that she was behind many other people so I couldn't tell if it was her. I stood on my tiptoes and sighed when I realized the girl was wearing a different shirt. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out. Scout was calling.

"Hey, babe. Everything okay?" I asked immediately.

"Uhh, no.." she replied. It sounded as if she was crying. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I think... I think... I... I think... We.. We need to... We need to break up! There I said it!"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. It wasn't that I couldn't believe it was happening, but that she just gave me a chance at blondie.. Unbelievable, I just saw this girl... I've never really talked to her either.. But there's something about her... That smile.. Those eyes.. Her curves.. She's just... Perfect in every way! Once I quit thinking I realized the other line had gone dead.. Scout hung up on me so I just stuffed my phone back in my pocket. Then I saw her.. She pushed her way through the crazy girls.. They all stared at her rudely but she ignored them.

"Fallen Angels Girl!" I yelled so she would notice me.. Of course she would... Didn't she come over here just to meet me? Or did I just beg enough so that she was forced by some strange urge to walk over here? Or was it just luck that she was one of the few cars parked over here? Oh well, I didn't care. She's over here and that's the only thing I care about. When I looked up to see the girl, she smiled faintly. I looked at her as she stopped right there... In front of everybody.. Just frozen. Finally she snapped out of it and asked if I would take a picture with her and CC... But not one with me.. Just my luck. I messed with her phone for a minute before handing it to me. She gave me a puzzled look as I just smiled.

"There's no picture... Only your number?" she asked.

"Yea, text me sometime. In a couple of months we're coming to stay here to get away from all the 'California Drama'." I said. Why choose Tennessee? I mean, Kentucky is even more in the middle of no where, but at least she lives here.

"I will.." she said as she began to walk away.

"No, don't go... Stay here with me.. Forever.." I whispered to myself.. Wow, am I really this desperate? Or am I just a hopeless romantic? I stood in silence as I watched her walk away. But I knew she was the one! The one, the one I'm supposed to be with forever.. The one that's supposed to understand and accept my deepest secret.. The one to love me.. I could tell from the moment I saw her. She's the one.

"Wait!" I yelled out to her. Everyone turned to face me. I guess I yelled a little louder than I meant to, but I'm not letting her get away so easily. I ran up to her before giving her a chance to reply. I grabbed her wrist, pulled her close, and kissed her. It just felt right.. Like I needed to do it right then... Not a moment to lose... She starred at me with wide eyes before awkwardly walking away.

"Dammit!" I shouted at myself. The guys were looking at me as I kicked at the ground and cursed to myself. I turned so they wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes. I didn't want them to see me so weak and vulnerable.. I didn't want them to realize that I'm just a little weakling who can't even take on the world by myself..

"You're back?" I heard Jake ask.. I turned to see who he was talking to.. There stood Fallen Angels Girl with tears pouring out of her eyes as she stood there without a clue what to do.

"Oh, uhh.. Umm, yea." she replied.

"Why?" he questioned.

"My boyfriend dumped me and left me here..."

"YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND?" I asked.

"Andy, why are you freaking out?" CC asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled quickly.

"Ooookay." CC retorted. I instantly wanted to give her a tight embrace.. To show I'm there.. But that might be a tad bit too awkward.. I made sure to keep my distance, but not too far.. She's single, I'm single. You never know what could happen.

"So do you need a ride home?" I asked.

"That would be great..." she replied. I led her to a black ford car. Not mine, but it's our tour manager's. He said I could use it as long as I called him and told him. I just texted him quickly letting him know.. I opened the door for her, and she smiled up at me. I got in the other side and pulled out the map.

"You keep a map with you?" she asked.

"Well, I gotta know where the next concert venue is." I replied.

"I guess so..."

"So do you live in Nashville?"

"No. I actually live in Murfreesboro. It's not too far from here."

"I think i know how to get there. We came that way." I said.

~oOo~

We talked about everything. But I made things awkward when I asked about the douche that left her in Nashville. I smiled to myself when I thought about how every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born.. I was fixing to say something, but I held off so the girl wouldn't think I was some strange lunatic..

"Sorry for kissing you earlier.. I just... Couldn't.. Stop myself.." I replied, avoiding meeting her eyes, pulling me into an awkward and tormenting stare.

"It's okay.. I-" she got cut off by my phone ringing. I apologized quickly before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's Jake." Jake replied.

"Oh, Jake.."

"Hey, you need to hurry up.."

"Yea, I'll be there in a bit."

"No, I don't know if we'll have time for you to come all the way back."

"Okay, I'll just meet you in Kentucky."

"So how's the girl you're taking home?"

"She's fine."

"Okay. We'll just make sure the tour manager comes on the bus and you drive his car to Kentucky."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. You need to take that girl home.. It's crucial for your future.. I know you think she's the one.. I could see it by the way you looked at her. Take her home, make sure she's safe, keep in touch, and don't let her get away. You don't understand how much you need her.. You might think you do, but really.. You don't.. But trust me on this."

"You are right. Your senses have never failed."

"Bye." Jake said.

"Okay, bye!" I replied.

"Jake? As in Jake Pitts?" the girl asked in disbelief.

"Yea." I said.

"So what did you mean when you said his senses never fail?"

"Oh, uh, nothing!"

"Hey, take a right and my house is the third one on the left."

"okay." I replied. The street light lit up the car, and I noticed Blondie starring at me..

"And your face... It's so flawless." she said. She covered her mouth as she blushed.

"Uhh, I guess that's the way God made me." I said. She waved as she stepped out of the car.

"Bye! And I have a name! It's Brea!" she shouted as she walked to her house.

"Bye! And remember to text me! Or call me!" I said as she went in and I began to drive off. Well, I done exactly what Jake said. Let's hope Brea becomes mine.. I need her.. And I think Jake is the only one who understands just how crucial she is...


End file.
